Grains of Sand
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Nathaniel decides to take Bartimaeus up on a piece of advice. Spoilers for series and departs from canon.


Grains of Sand

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or any of its characters. Nor do I support demons but I read the books and just thought of this. Departs canon but takes place somewhere between the second and third book.

The demon Faquarl was torn abruptly from his home and though he tried desperately to cling to the essence of his fellow demons, it was, as always, to no avail. When he appeared in the pentacle, he instantly decided to take the form of a gargantuan minotaur, in hopes of intimidating his new… _master_… into dismissing him immediately.

"WHO DARES TO SUMMON THE ALMIGHTY-" Faquarl growled in the loftiest tone he could manage. He broke off as the smoke clear.

"I have." Came a tiny but snobbish voice from the ground. Faquarl looked down at this new master, who was nothing but a scrawny teenager!

"YOU?" Faquarl scoffed. "A mere child? Is this a joke? Where is your master?"

"I have no master anymore." The boy proclaimed proudly. "One is dead and the other I have surpassed in terms of power!"

Faquarl chuckled. "Very well, but I suggest you release me. Having a demon under your thumb, especially one such as I, is no simple task and certainly not one a child like you is capable of. You will slip up sooner rather than later, and then I will kill you. I will seize you and pry your toes off one by one and then your fingers. Then I will move on to your legs and-"

"Silence!" The brat snapped. "I have heard this before and I will not be intimidated. I will release you once you have completed your task!"

The Demon smirked. If he was to be denied returning to the Other Place, the next best thing would be to bring a haughty little magician to his knees. "Very well. I have warned you. What is your command?"

"I am going to the beach today and I wish you to accompany me." The magician stated. Faquarl raised a brow. This was different. "While we are there you are to protect me at all cost and at the same time count each and every grain of sand on the beach."

"What?" Faquarl spat. "Why would you want me to do that?"

The magician rolled his eyes. "I would think _that_ is self explanatory. As for the other charge… I have always been curious and Bartimaeus recommended you for the job so-"

"Bartimaeus!" The Demon growled. "Where is he? I will kill him too! He-"

"No, you will not." The magician interrupted firmly. "Besides, I released him over a month ago. Now let us depart."

…..

"One hundred and one, one hundred and two, one hundred and three…" Faquarl sighed and paused to glance around. Mandrake (for he had found out that that was the brats name) and he had gotten there over an hour ago and Faquarl was still only just getting to the hundreds (he had lost count at least twice). He spotted the kid in the water, walking up to two other kids, a boy and a girl. Mandrake still hadn't slipped up. With a sigh, Faquarl went back to counting. "One hundred and four, one hundred and five-"He broke off again, this time in curiosity. The boy standing near Faquarl's master looked oddly familiar. Hmm… he definitely wasn't a former master. Where had he seen him…"I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Faquarl roared, lunging at the boy in the water so fast that no on looking human could even see him.

Bartimaeus's eyes widened and he turned to run but Faquarl was faster and before he could get away, he was shoved beneath the water. The girl squealed and Mandrake leapt back with a shout.

"HOW DARE YOU?"Faquarl gritted out, bringing his fist down into Bartimaeus' form's face, sending small sparks through it. "Do you have any idea how boring it is to count _each_ and _every single_ grain of sand on the beach? I'm going to-"

"FAQUARL!" His master's voice broke into the moment. "I charge you to let him go and to not hurt him in any way shape or form!"

"But I-"

"NOW!"

With a frustrated hiss, Faquarl obeyed. "Don't see why you're protecting the little-" He let off several curses in languages that no living person would recognize.

"Because I like him better than you." Mandrake interrupted dismissively, then turning to and the girl. "I'm sorry. Bartimaeus, Kitty, we have a lot to catch up on. Let's go talk on the beach."

Bartimaeus smirked and wiggled his fingers at Faquarl. "Honestley N-Mandrake. You've got to be careful! Some of these djinn behave like demons!"


End file.
